


Inner Beauty

by Xeniz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeniz/pseuds/Xeniz
Summary: A social media-based scenario on what would happen if genetically modified humans are legalized.
Kudos: 1





	Inner Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WRIT340Final](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WRIT340Final).



> Disclaimer to all of the Twitter icons. Everything is purely fictional and if there is any overlap with real-life events/people then it is a mere coincidence. I don't even own a Twitter account....

DR News  
@DRN   
BREAKING NEWS: Scientist sucessfully produce genetically modified babies drn.ws/2/1IYHkVO 11:43 AM - 5 March 2X19  15  31 

JoeJoeJoe  
@Gardia_Jos   
Wtf this is disgusting. #unnatural  11:51 AM - 5 March 2X19  0  2 

CTI News  
@CTI_News   
Exclusive: Scientists in country D commits science TABOO and creates 3 CRISPER babies. CIT.it/go 12:01 AM - 5 March 2X19  6  21 

Kat Dat  
@KatsKatsCats   
@CIT_News Genetically engineered corn, genetically engineered tofu,... genetically engineered humans. I mean we all saw this coming #CRISPRbaby 12:11 AM - 5 March 2X19  0  6 

Ranton Jr.  
@Rantyonsecnd_Real   
@DRN The age of GATTACA has finally arrived. #CRISPERbaby #GATTACA 2:33 PM - 5 March 2X19  593  1.5K 

**_Genetically Engineered Humans? A Choice We Actively Made to Not Pursue._**

By Travis Lion

THURSDAY - The claim that D.R. Scientist Ju H****** created the world's first-ever genetically engineered babies came amidst scandals of Koa Ran researchers genetically altering chimpanzees to be more receptive to domestication. This news has thrown the world into a massive debate regarding the appropriate and humane usage of gene-editing technology. To what extent should we and can we alter our fundamental constitution before we are no longer considered human?

Dr. Ju has crossed this unspoken line in science in an attempt to allow HIV parents to have children who will be able to live a life free of the crippling condition. While his intentions may have been benign, his actions have led the scientific field into dangerous territory. Multiple world-renowned scientists in human genetic and embryonic research such as Dr. Recomb Deana from Cranebridge U. and Dr. Klon Nin from Strandfort U. have publically condemned Dr. Ju for his actions. D.R. Government has currently remained silent regarding their response to this development. The UN has been called upon to address this issue...

Click to read more

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ait News  
@Ait_News   
How will the UN respond to CRISPER Babies? The truth at 4pm EST ait.ws/5/1IJQkVO 1:15 PM - 29 March 2X19  3  8 

DeAna Cho  
@AnnnnaDC   
I'm glad they are treating this seriously otherwise we are really going into sci-fi territory here #GATTACA but also am I the only one who noticed how they seem to imply that humanity can theoretically have made #CRISPERBabies a long time ago? #Shuddering 2:35 PM - 29 March 2X19  0  2 

Hunter Smith  
@Wildlife_Hunter   
They should put these kids down #Unnatural  3:23 PM - 5 April 2X19  1  18 

CTI News  
@CTI_News   
BREAKING NEWS: D.R. Government sentences Dr. Ju and team to 3 years in jail for "Illegal Medical Practice". CIT.it/go 12:01 AM - 2 May 2X19  3  21 

Ranton Jr.  
@Rantyonsecnd_Real   
Humanity is a manmade concept. #GATTACA 6:24 AM - 3 May 2X19  1.4K  849 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CTI News  
@CTI_News   
DEVELOPING: M.G. govermnetal leaks information regarding plans to legalize genetically engineered embryos. CIT.it/go 8:31 AM - 22 Janruary 2X21  13  55 

President Ohgad  
@POTMG   
CRISPER is going to Change the Game. We no longer have to care about diseases, & pandemics. We are tightly controlling access and usage of this technology but I anticipate the potential future for the next generation will be the healthiest and brightest group of people. CIT.it/go 3:52 AM - 3 February 2X21  2.3K  3.3K 

Kat Dat  
@KatsKatsCats   
@CIT_News OH. So I guess everybody is just gonna be ok with this if M.G. does this but not D.R? #Hypocrites #GATTACA  2:32 AM- 4 February 2X21  4  23 

Dr. Koln Nin  
@Klon_Nin_Strandfort   
@POTMG This is a violation of fundemental human constitution! We can NOT allow this to go on. #GATTACA  5:22 PM - 9 March 2X21  884  1.5K 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ait News  
@Ait_NEWS   
Trending: Presidential Debate this round will feature controvertial topics of abortion, opiod legalization, and genetically modified huamans. Stay tuned for live broadcast of the debate tonight on AitNews. ait.ws/5/1IJQkVO  3:41 PM - 29 October 2X23  32  43 

TryingtobeReal  
@hombodythinker   
I know #CRISPERbaby seems unnatural but can we consider how many problems this would solve for our world? #HumanAdvancement 1:21 AM - 31 October 2X23  3  8 

Hunter Smith  
@Wildlife_Hunter   
@hombodythinker Yes and why don't you just go ahead and play god #Unnatural #CRISPERbaby 6:11 AM - 21 October 2X23  0  2 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CTI News  
@CTI_News   
Is CRISPER our solution to genetic diseases? Have we found a cure to Cancer? cit.it.io/FLwTxpD7 10:22 AM - 23 June 2X24  0  4 

Dr. Koln Nin  
@Klon_Nin_Strandfort   
There still exist too many uncontrolled factors in CRISPER technology for it to be used on humans safely. You do NOT understand what you are getting into.  8:22 PM - 30 June 2X24  1K  1.2K 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CTI News  
@CTI_News   
THE M.G. PASSED THE BILL TO LEGALIZE HUMAN GENETIC ENGINEERING IN 5 STATES. CIT.it/go 1:12 AM - 22 December 2X24  234  693 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tu Phamus  
@Tu_Phamus   
Yes, I choose to genetically modify the embryo of my child so they he or she may have a future WITHOUT my crippling genetic condition. Am I wrong to not want my child to also suffer from Huntington? #Betterfuture #CRISPERfuture 1:14 PM - 8 November 2X25  1.6K  3K 

Anne Cathi  
@Annecathi   
@Tu_Phamus I am proud of you for your courageous decision and for standing up for your child's future. #CRISPERfuture 5:49 PM - 9 Novmber 2X25  584  2.1K 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sotne GATTACA Babies LISTEN UP. Ok ok so I know that this is a hot topic right now because celebrities are starting to have CRISPER babies and it's like something straight out of Sci-Fi novels. But before we all start fantasizing about being in a world where star wars and star trek takes place can we please first consider what this means to the rest of humanity who does not have access to this? What would the next 30 or 50 or even 100 years be like for the rest of us as more and more individuals are born from CRISPER technology and modified to be better than the rest of humanity? Currently, only the super-rich 1% have access to this technology, legalizing genetically modified babies will only further worsen the wealth gap. We will be inferior because others around us are born with an advantage. We will lose out on jobs to people who are born to outperform us. Societal expectations, hierarchy, and even systems will need to be changed. Laws will need to change. Equity laws will have to start including differences between CRISPER and Non-CRISPER individuals.  I'm not saying that we shouldn't celebrate technological advancement and prevents individuals with natural-born genetic defects to get the chance of having normal children but I'm saying that this is going to CHANGE THE WORLD. Literally. This CANNOT go unregulated. And maybe I AM saying that humanity as a whole is not ready for this step of advancement yet.  #CRISPER#HOLD YOUR HORSES #Am I the only one terrified of what is happening?  #TU Phamus 2,335,204 notes 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ait News  
@Ait_NEWS   
Senate passes bill that mandates "Genetic status" on personal IDs. ait.io/AD3dNF 9:32 AM - 30 Janruary 2X25  3  12 

Tustin Rank  
@tustintintin   
@MG_Senate Not that I think there's anything wrong with #CRISPERbabies but what exactly would putting a label on an ID do? Shouldn't you be passing something more substantial like schoolplace or workplace regulations to accomadate for this brand new group of people?  2:52 AM - 31 Janruary 2X25  1  3 

JoeJoeJoe  
@Gardia_Jos   
They are #Unnatural and cannot be considered a human! I do not want my children attending the same school as these people. 8:33 PM - 2 February 2X25  1  3 

CTI News  
@CTI_News   
BREAKING NEWS: Latest photos reveals N.C. and their 'genetic elite' child soldiers. ait.io/AD3dNF 9:32 AM - 4 March 2X26  134  77 

Ranton Jr.  
@Rantyonsecnd_Real   
@CIT_News Should this be considered biologial warfare? #SupermanArmy #GATTACA  4:23 PM - 12 March 2X26  1.8K 

________________________________________________________________________________________

College Path  
@Collegepath   
Top tier college including Hardfort, Strandfort, CC Bears, announced their decision to include Genetic status as a factor in admissions decisions. #CRISPERbabies #Collegeadmission 3:10 PM - 8 Janruary 2X37  12  78 

DR News  
@DRN   
BREAKING NEWS: Olympic committe declares a ban on Genetically modified individuals from competting. drn.ws/2/1IYHkVO 4:43 AM - 5 December 2X47  11  32 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

President Tuoptamiztic  
@POTMG   
The M.G. and our proud citizens has always been and will continue to be at the forefront of tackling world problems. The Genetic status of our folks will only drive us to become better leaders.  11:22 AM - 30 May 2X38  903  1.4K 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_CRISPER modified Murder of College student claims his "genes" made him into a Murder_**

By Kas Gelops

TANSTON University student Philp Anners was killed on Monday night by fellow suitemate...

Read more

Kat Dat  
@KatsKatsCats   
@CIT_News Sorry to break it to you kids. But while your genes may make you immune to disease but it doesn't make you immune to the law. #CRISPERbaby  12:11 AM - 9 November 2X39  120  303 


End file.
